Secret Santa
by firey angel1
Summary: It's Christmas time at Hogwarts. Find out what happens with Draco and the name that he's pulled, when Dumbledore decides to try and raise school spirits.


Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! I do, however, own Lilith Duncan If you want to use her email me and we can work something out.

* * *

Lilith Duncan, a seventh year Slytherin, dragged another seventh year Slytherin down the front steps of Hogwarts, and on to the snow covered path by his leather gloved hand. She turned at the bottom and looked up at him a moment, noticing the way the afternoon sun made his pale blond hair seem paler. She also noticed how his eyes were like blue-gray ice, matching the weather around them, and that he had a scowl on his face. "Come on Draco, it isn't that bad." She sighed in a Welsh accent and pushed some red hair behind her ear with an ungloved hand. 

"I don't see why Dumbledore created this stupid idea. Creating this secret santa thing would have bee bearable if it were kept in separate houses…but to have an inter-house one…" He shook his head without finishing his comment.

Lilith started walking down the snow covered path that lead to Hogwarts, drawing her cloak tighter around her thin body to keep some of the winter chill out. Draco fell in beside her, wrapped in his own cloak. "You're just mad because you got Potter's name." She commented and bumped him with her shoulder playfully.

"At least I told you how I have." He growled. "You still haven't told me who's name you have…And I keep wondering who has my name, and wither or not I'll get something completely useless because some Gryffindor has it."

"You won't get something useless, remember what Dumbledore said. He told us that it must be something…"

"That the person will enjoy and or use." He finished for her. "Yea, I know, but I wouldn't put it past some of those Gryffindors to do it anyway."

Lilith sighed and shook her head. "You make things seem more complicated than they are at times, you know that?"

Draco smiled, "It's a gift."

Lilith laughed, "Yea, well maybe you should send that gift back." She stopped at the beginning of the path to all the shops, and just looked for a moment. Between the snow and all the decorations out for the holidays, it looked beautiful. "I just love Hogsmeade at this time of year…" She then turned to Draco, "So what do you think you should get Potter?"

Draco thought for a moment, "How about a pair of pliers to remove the broom from his…"

"Draco!" Lilith said sternly, her eyes blazing green fire.

Draco spread his hands, "You asked…" a smile on his face.

Lilith shook her head and dragged him by the arm into a Quidditch shop. "Why not get him something useful, like broom polish or something?"

They walked up and down a couple aisles before Draco started again, "I really…"

"Don't want to do this. " Lilith finished for him absently as she continued looking at the things on the shelves.

Lilith stopped suddenly and Draco bumped into her, and then looked at the shelf with a half interest. "So what'd you find?" Draco asked.

She picked up a container and handed it to Draco. "Here just give his this, I'll even wrap it for you later if you want." She said to him as he looked at the container.

"It's broom polish…" Draco said absently.

"It's a special brand that helps keep brooms in good condition through the hardest of weather conditions, good for Quidditch players.' Lilith explained as she turned to the front of the store.

"Oh…" Draco said picking up a second container, "Then I should get one for my broom too…"

"Yea, that's not a bad idea." Lilith replied. When they reached the front she turned to Draco, "I'm gonna get something from the bookstore next door. I'll meet you outside." And before Draco could respond she was out the door.

Lilith met Draco outside the bookstore, but stood a moment, "Sure is getting dark fast huh…"

Draco looked up and the sky, which was turning a pale pink color, signally that the sun was setting. "Yea it is, but it sure is beautiful."

Lilith smiled, "Yea it is. Shall we get back to Hogwarts so that we can have tie to actually wrap the gifts before they need to be sent to the person?"

Draco nodded, "Yea, I guess that's what I get for waiting till the last minute to pick something up..." Draco poked at the bag Lilith was carrying, and she switched it to her other side. "What'd you get?" He asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lilith answered with a grin.

Draco stopped and spun her around so that she was facing him, "Who's name did you get?"

Lilith waved her free arm, "Some one's, why?" She replied, keeping her face neutral.

Draco cupped her chin in his hand, "But who, you could at least tell me their name…"

Lilith smiled at him, and leaned up and kissed his cheek. Making sure that she was free of him before answering, she said, "If I told you it would ruin the surprise." With her answer she took off up the path to Hogwarts at a run.

Draco stood for a moment stunned, and then took off after her. His legs being longer than her's, he was able to catch up in a short time. He grabbed her around the waist, but their momentum from running, ended up making them topple into the snow, Draco on top of Lilith. Both of them were breathing a little heavy from the running, so it took Draco a moment to get his breath back. "See what happens when you run from a problem."

Lilith smiled up at him, noticing that the pinks, and oranges of the sun were highlighting his pale hair to match the coloring, "It topples you into the snow, and pins you down?"

Draco looked down at her, her long red hair was spread out in the snow, making it look almost like blood against the perfect white snow, and her eyes were the cheerful color of green apple jade at the moment. It took him a moment to hear what she had said. "Yes, that is exactly what will happen. So now will you tell me, seeing as how you can't get up till I let you?"

"Ummm…what happens if I say no?" Lilith asked, a mischievous look crossing her face.

Draco leaned down and kissed her, when they broke apart he whispered, "Pretty please?"

Lilith smiled again, "You," was all she said.

Draco looked stunned for a moment, "You got my name?" He moved off Lilith, and watched her sit up, brushing snow out of her hair. "All this time I was worried that someone I didn't like had my name, and you had it?"

Lilith nodded, "I didn't want to tell you till after you got your present, because after all your complaining, I wanted to see your face when you got something you would enjoy." Lilith moved to sit next to Draco and rested her head on his shoulder, "I am sorry I didn't tell you, but also, Dumbledore said that you weren't supposed to know who your gift came from…and so telling you, before you even got your present would break that rule." Lilith lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, a little concern in her eyes.

Draco stood, "It's alright, I can see why you did it. And I would have probably done the same thing in your shoes." He held his hand out to her, "Shall we go wrap the presents before dinner?"

Lilith nodded and took his offered hand, and he pulled her to her feet. "Absolutely."

They walked back to Hogwarts and to the Slytherin Common room, talking a little about what they were doing for holiday break. When they got to the common room they sat in front of the fire, and Draco pulled out the two containers. "So I have to give him a present do I?"

Lilith shook her head, "I thought that we were over this…yes you have to give him a present. And yes you're giving him one of those containers. Remember that while our head of house may not have like the idea, he did go along with it too, and he's been marching around making sure that everyone know, that if you don't give a present to the name drawn you get detention."

Draco looked at the fire, "Yea, I'd rather give Potter a gift than spend a week in detention because I didn't…" He looked back at Lilith, "So what'd you get me?"

Lilith grinned mischievously, "Wouldn't you like to know. Alas, you'll have to wait till dinner. I had it wrapped in the store." She pulled out a square of green and silver wrapping paper, with the word Draco shimmering on the top of it.

"You went to all that trouble for me?" Draco asked in a playful whisper, I'm touched.

Lilith shook her head, "The store owner wrapped it for me, but it was red with a gold ribbon, so I transfigured it green and silver, and I know a spell that writes names all shimmer-y so it wasn't all that much trouble. But I thought that this looked nice, so ta da."

Draco nodded, "And do you know a spell to wrap things?"

Lilith nodded and pulled out her wand. She whispered a spell and one container was instantly wrapped in red paper, and tied with a gold ribbon, and had a small card, with "Harry" written on it in script. "How's that? No one will ever know it was from you."

Draco nodded, "Thank you, Lilith. Now how about we get to dinner and drop these in that box Dumbledore has put up by the Great Hall. We're probably the last to put our's in…"

Lilith stood with Draco, "That sounds good, though I don't think we'll be the last."

They walked out and put their presents in the box, and then took a seat at their house table, across fro one another. "So do I get a hint?" Draco asked as they watched students file in.

Lilith shook her head, "You got a hint, it's square. Other than that, nope!"

Draco sighed and looked up and down the Slytherin table, the entire house was actually coming to dinner, though not necessarily of their own choice. Being the last dinner before people left for holiday break, and having the presents handed out, Dumbledore made it mandatory to come. "I think that this will be the only dinner that the whole house shows up for…"

Lilith nodded, "That's only because they have no choice…though it is fun to watch them grumble about it. God forbid they actually eat with other people…" Lilith rolled her eyes.

Draco smiled, "Yea...well I remember plenty dinners that you didn't want to eat with people," Draco pointed out.

Lilith shrugged and was about to answer when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Glad to see that we have everyone here for the last dinner before some of you go home for break. I will have the house elves hand out the presents at the end of dinner, so as not to get them dirty or broken or anything, and I hope you all had fun in doing this. Now on to dinner!" He clapped his hands and food appeared in front of everyone.

After dinner and opening presents, Lilith and Draco made their way back to their common room, Draco carrying an old book on spell work and Lilith carrying a small velvet box containing an emerald and silver bracelet. "Seems like you have a secret admirer out there." Draco commented when they sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Mmmm…and seems like it wasn't that bad to give Potter a present, now was it." Lilith said.

Draco pointed up smiling, while answering, "No I guess not, still don't like the bugger though. Mistletoe."

Lilith looked up, "So it seems, isn't that interesting." Lilith leaned forward and kissed Draco, "Happy Holidays!"

* * *

That's it. Please R&R. Though flaming will not be tolerated. 


End file.
